


The Mage's Temptations

by DalishGrey



Series: The Templar's Touch [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Love, Naked Female Clothed Male, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Skyhold has all but come to a halt. The enemy defeated, time to spare...things bloom in the quiet.<br/>Now Cullen has his secrets, so does Yvelyn.<br/>A question hangs on the lips, love becomes paramount in the silence.</p><p>But her father has desires of his own (and so do many others).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mage's Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work-in-progress. I'm still yet to decide the whole length of the fic, but I hope it all goes down well!

She opened her eyes with a small stretch, grateful for the lie-in after a rather eventful night. Casting aside the ashen fur throw and squinting in the sunlight, her legs and hips throbbing as she swung them over the edge of her eccentric Orlesian bed. A smile graced her lips as she ran her fingers across the red silk that peeked out from beneath his empty pillow, before tying it around her wrist with a knowing grin.

Yvelyn looked in the chest and drawers to find that her clothes were gone, at the bottom of the chest lay a small note.

_'Gotta love those shits and giggles that gets Cully-Wully hot and bothered'_

Underneath was a rather crude drawing of a butt and a winking face, she sighed deeply.

"For fuck's sake Sera..." while annoyed, she couldn't help but find it minorly amusing. She glanced behind her towards the 'jacket', the mane that Cullen had left behind (which was odd). "Very well" she chuckled to herself as all annoyance left. With quick but small steps she walked over to the thin screen and pulled down the jacket.

She stared at the burgandy fabric and black fur, she'd always thought it had suited him, everything he did and wore pointed towards his title; it was a shame he didn't go by it any more...or atleast discouraged it. She lifted it to her head, running her face through the fur and taking a deep breath, it was strange how much scent lingered; she could smell him, it resembled apple, wine and the faint hint of Andraste's Grace (she was always surprised to find out how much care he took of his clothes and armour).

She slid it on and loved the feeling of it on her skin, the fabric felt like silk despite its sturdiness. With a small twirl she glanced in the mirror, slightly proud at how she looked; she still had the 'just fucked' look, but there was a faint glow to her ivory skin. The fabric covered her back and her ass, but draped on the front and sides enough to cover most of her breasts and that which she prefered to remain hidden, leaving her stomach, chest and sides exposed.

Her legs ached and she ran her hands over the smooth skin, 'twas nothing a stretch couldn't handle. There was a slight skip in her step as she moved towards the table where Cullen had left her some food before departing for a meeting; for once she was glad to be left out of it. On the plate lay a few slices of bread, some cheese and some grapes. It looked delicious.

_'I certainly have an appetite'_

She thought to herself with a smile and a bite of her lip, carefully she picked up a single grape and popped it into her mouth with a strange grace. Out of sheer randomness she swirled her tongue around it, giggling slightly as she bit into it and the flavour burst into her mouth. It was sweet, with a slight tang and it was exactly what she needed to start her day.

Yvelyn sighed deeply as the sweetness reminded her once more of the night before. His touch on her skin lingered despite his absence, his kiss still raw on her lips and the unforgettable feeling of him inside of her, made it hard to think as warmth pooled between her hips.

******

He stood at the war table, rolling his shoulders with memories of her nails, yet trying to pay attention to everything that Josie, Leliana and Cassandra were saying. They looked at him with both curiosity and mild confusion, Leliana (being the way that she is) had a slight idea as to where his mind was wandering, piquing her curiosity further.

"I fear our Commander is distracted" she stated, a knowing smile threatening to show as he looked up at her from his day dream.

"What? No...no...It's all good, can we um...can we just make sure everything is ready for tonight?" he asked, a subtle blush warming his cheeks as he glared at the Spymaster. He hated that she could always tell.

"Of course Commander, it'll be ready we assure you, you just need to worry about being on time" Josephine cooed, forcing back a giggle, whereas Cassandra was almost bursting at the seams with curiosity but also deemed it to be non of her business, regardless of her close friendship with Yvelyn.

The rapping on the war room door snapped them all out of their 'planning' mindset and they turned their attention to whomever demanded it.

"Enter" Cassandra called out, a mild sense of irritance appearing as she realised who it was. He strut in with an amused expression on his face, his moustache curling with his smirk and his ebony hair shining in the subtle sunlight.

"Good morning all!" he beamed, casting a glance in Cullen's direction. Instantly the Commander knew something was up, he could see it in Dorian's eyes.

"What can we do for you ser mage?" Cassandra asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He strode over to the table, asthough he was struting his feathers, Dorian perched himself on the edge of the table, his smirk still making Cullen feel uneasy.

"I had a rather enlightening conversation with our dear friend Sera" their instantaneous reaction was nothing short of dread "we discussed our delectable leader and the fact that some of her personal possessions have been hidden throughout the Hold...by non other than well...Sera" he had to force away the chuckle that rose in his throat. Cullen was automatically annoyed, wondering what sort of trick she was up to now.

"Her personal possessions?" Josephine asked, the look of horror on her face was enough to ingite the horror of everyone else.

"Indeed, she's been up to her usual jests...and to be very specific as to how to deal with the matter, I strongly advise our strapping Commander goes and sees her straight away, while someone else searches for what has been _misplaced_ " he chuckled.

"What was taken?" Cullen added, suspicion and worry being prime in his mind.

"Now _that_ my dear sir...would be telling" he exited the room as quickly as he arrived, giving Cullen a mischievous wink on his way out.

The Commander sighed deeply and ran a hand over his now strained face, the other advisors gave him nods of understanding, their way of letting him know it's okay and they'll look into it. They left the war room and parted ways, an unspoken command passed out through them all, Cullen would find out what was missing and Leliana would have her people look for it all once informed.

They would all meet up again a little later, simply to discuss what the next move would be in regards to any remaining stragglers. It wasn't a great concern, but it needed to be addressed.

Cullen moved with a quickened pace, determined to get to Yvelyn as soon as possible. He moved with ease through the corridor and was at the door that lead to her chambers in a matter of seconds. The stairs were dark, lit only by candles that lined the walls, they cast a sinister glow across the stairway, only hastening his urge to reach her. He more or less galloped up the steps, only to knock cautiously on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out, hoping it wasn't a messenger or another envoy of sorts. "Come on in" she beamed after he'd stated that it was him.

He ascended the few extra steps, catching his breath as the room came into view, sunlight flooded the room with golden life, but it was the silhouette at the far end of the room that caught his attention. Draped against the open door that lead to one of the few balconies, shrouded loosely in fur and fabric, a report in hand and hair swept up away from her neck.

She licked her fingers and carried on reading the report, while moving her hips to an imaginary beat; he was enthralled, captivated by the sight of her. She had a look of seriousness on her face, her authoritative stance apparent despite the relaxed nature of her movements. It was almost as though she'd forgotten she had an audience.

With a move of her hips she stood up straight, sauntering over to the desk to put the report down. As the report was placed on the table, she picked up one of the last grapes and slid it into her mouth; she leaned with one arm on the table as she licked her finger once more and looked up at Cullen.

"Is everything alright Commander?" she smirked, her innocence completely bypassed and his censored train of thought completely de-railed. His eyes followed each twist and move of her stomach and hips as she shifted on the spot, occassionally turning her hips ever so slightly.

"Of course, any reason why it shouldn't be?" he quirked a brow and gave her the half-smile that made her melt. She shrugged and perched herself on the edge of the table, he watched her closely, unwavering in his determination to resist her, atleast that's what he thought. "I heard some personal items were taken, what exactly were they?" a feeble attempt to change the subject and redirect his attention, she knew what he was trying to avoid.

She jumped to her feet, looking him in the eyes and only glacing away for a moment.

"My clothes...all of them...my underclothes and some things I'd really prefer the rest of Thedas didn't know I owned" she giggled while pulling the jacket closer, now his curiosity was certainly piqued.

"Care to tell?" he asked, with a quirked brow. She shook her head quickly, giggling to herself and smiling at him.

"Sleep well?" she couldn't help but smirk as she sauntered towards him, her hips swaying beneath the floating burgandy fabric. She pressed her hands to his breast plate, beaming up at him, failing to hide her amusement. He placed a hand on each cheek, smiling as he brought their lips closer.

"Very" he chuckled, she melted at the look of hunger in his eyes, sinking into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. Yvelyn moved her velvety tongue against his, savouring each caress as he slowly backed them towards her desk (which still lay void of paperwork due to the night before).

She gasped sharply as he stood between her legs and swept her into a fluidic yet passionate kiss. The growing sunlight flooded the center of the room, golden shadows flitted across her face and exposed body, she looked as divine as she did the night before, if not more so. He never understood that, how she managed to look even better after they'd spent the night together. Chocolate tendrils fell over her eye as she looked up at the Commander.

Yvelyn giggled softly as his gloved hands found their way to her bare waist, she could feel the warmth of his fingers through the cold of the leather. He brushed the hair away from her face as he lifted her into a kiss once more, she moaned softly against his parted lips and found herself craving his intimate touch again. So was Cullen. The way the morning sun kissed her tender skin, the way her emerald green eyes bore into his core with a mere glance, the way his name rolled off of her tongue...everything about her drove him to the edge of desire.

He pulled his gloves off with ease, casting them aside and revelling in the feeling of her skin beneath his fingers, he couldn't get enough of her. His hands gripping her defined hips, tilting her towards him as the kiss deepened and her fingers knotted into golden curls. She felt the burn of desire grow at her core, as did Cullen, each touch brought them closer to the verge of temptation. She pulled away from the kiss, placing her forehead against his with a sigh.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day..." she groaned as they swayed gently on the spot. Cullen chuckled deeply and pressed a small kiss between her brows.

"So do I my love, but unfortunately..." he trailed off, she tilted her head.

"but unfortunately...we are two very important people with very important jobs..." she giggled, the truth of it wasn't greatly pleasant, but life was good and she couldn't really complain. "In the mean time..." she smiled and pulled him down for a kiss, rising to the tips of her toes in the process. The kiss was slow, deliberate, intimate...perfect. Cullen thought for a moment, wondering just how comfortable in her exposure she was.

"Speaking of very important people with very important jobs...am I ever going to get this back?" he asked, tugging gently at the fur-lined jacket she wore. She quirked a brow and smiled with a shrug.

"Well now that you mention it..." without hesitation she stepped out of the burgandy fabric, letting it cascade to the floor with a faint caress. Yvelyn leaned over, picking it up and handing it to him, seemingly nonchalant, if not for the knowing smile that graced her lips. "Here you go" she chimed. He took it from her, a quiet growl resonating through his chest as his eyes wandered. The soft indent of her abs, the curve of her breast, the slight rise of the bone in her hip, even to the slenderness of her legs as she leaned against the hardwood desk.

_'Maker's breath Lyn...'_

She was breathtaking. Atleast now he knew just how comfortable she was in her bareness. She stood before him, completely unphased, unflinching. As his thoughts distracted him, she perched herself on the edge of the sturdy desk, swinging her legs with mild entertainment. Yvelyn brought a wine glass to her lips, taking a single, reserved sip as she waited for him to react. He dropped the jacket to the floor, his eyes not leaving hers as he took the glass from her hand and put it on the desk beside them.

He took her face in his hands and tilted her into the kiss, his tongue ran across her lip and slipped into her mouth; memories of the night before flooded to mind and they found themselves bowing to the temptation. She parted his legs with her own, moaning into the kiss and running her hand along the seem of his trousers, massaging his cock as it pushed against the fabric. Yvelyn smiled against his damp lips, revelling in the faint hint of whiskey that lingered.

She caressed him further, his soft moans and gutteral groans making her desire him. He hardened at her touch, rising to greet her with appreciation for the finer things that he graced with his fingers. Cullen parted her legs, the laces on his trousers starting to fall open.

A hesitant knock on her chamber door roused them from their moment of solitude.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> I'm hoping to get the next chapter up asap (especially with all my free time) :)


End file.
